Danny y el mar
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Una idea que se me ha ocurrido para explicar por qué a Danny no le gusta el mar.  Breve Spoiler del capítulo 2x09. Steve quiere saber... Slash


_Notas: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Mis personajes originales son inventados._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hawaii 5.0 no me pretenecen… Una pena, pero es así._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny y el mar<strong>_

Steve solía ser un hombre de acción, la Marina no estaba hecha para los que se ponían a sopesar los pros y los contras de las situaciones… Por eso él actuaba, sin más.

La mayoría de las veces tenía un plan, generalmente uno bueno, que les asegurase un éxito total.

Y en el resto de su vida actuaba de forma similar.

Cuando quería saber algo, sabía cómo hacer para averiguarlo.

Aunque para ello, a veces, tuviese que recurrir a Catherine.

Esta vez no la llamó, pero sí hizo un par de llamadas a gente que podía ayudarle a saber lo que quería.

No le fueron de gran ayuda, y, aunque estaba orgulloso por las muestras de lealtad que había presenciado, no dejaba de molestarle seguir sin respuestas.

Por eso elaboró un plan.

Y por eso ahora estaba arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, observando a su mejor amigo abrazarse a sus rodillas en silencio.

Horas antes, el SEAL intentó hacer las cosas por las buenas. Simplemente había hecho una pregunta, nada más. Y Danny no había contestado.

-No me gusta, y punto. No todo el mundo es como tú, Steve. A no todo el mundo le gustan las mismas cosas… es como la piña en la pizza, a mí no me gusta, y a ti sí… aunque sigo sin entender por qué, todo hay que decirlo.

-Pero no hablamos de eso, Danny. Sólo quiero saber a qué viene tu aversión al agua.

-No tengo aversión al agua Steve. Si la tuviese, ni siquiera me ducharía. Adoro el agua, en la ducha, en un jacuzzy…

-Pero no nadas.

-No.

-Y no te gusta el rumor de las olas- esa revelación había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso del SEAL. ¡Por el Amor de Dios, si hasta había gente que se ponía en casa Cds con el sonido de las olas para relajarse y conciliar el sueño!

-No.

-¡Pero no tiene sentido!

-A ti no te gustan mis postales de Jersey.

-No tiene nada que ver, Danny. Estás en una isla…

-No me lo recuerdes.

-… rodeado de agua. No puede ser que la detestes tanto.

-Escucha bien, Steve, porque sólo voy a repetírtelo una vez. No. Me. Gusta. Nadar. Y no puedo dormir con el sonido de las olas. Por mucho que te moleste, no va a cambiar.

Y dicho esto, se fue.

Así que Steve decidió cortar la luz esa noche. Aunque para ello tuvo que descolgarse de la ventana de su habitación y volver a subir usando el mismo camino mientras rezaba para que sus vecinos no lo viesen.

Menos mal que Danny aún no sabía dónde estaba el cuadro de mandos… por cierto que eso debía ser de lo poco que su amigo desconocía de esa casa, y no dejaba de ser un tanto extraño.

Llegó a tiempo de oír las pisadas de su amigo acercándose.

-¿Steve?

-¿Sí?

-No hay luz.

-Ah, creí que habías entrado en razón y decidido escuchar el mar por una noche.

-Ja. Dime dónde está el automático.

-Deja, ya voy yo.

-No te levantes, me dices dónde está y…

-Que no, Danny, que voy yo- el SEAL no le dio tiempo a protestar, ya estaba de camino.

Cuando volvió, fingiendo su mejor cara de inocencia- a pesar de que, con la oscuridad, lo más probable es que no se le viese-, se encontró a su amigo sentado en el sofá con expresión triste.

-No sé qué ha pasado, pero no es cosa de la casa. Mañana llamaré a la compañía a ver qué ha ocurrido.

-Genial…

¿Era cosa suya o aquello había sonado como un lamento?

Vale, sí, ahora tenía remordimientos… No debía forzar a su amigo a hacer algo que no quería… Si Danny no quería escuchar el mar, pues era cosa suya. Y su amigo era ahora su invitado, y él debería comportarse como un buen anfitrión y no estar continuamente diciéndole lo que podía o no podía hacer.

Lo de cortar la luz había sido un acto irracional.

Bajó las escaleras para ver si su compañero había logrado conciliar el sueño.

No estaba preparado para aquello.

Danny, hecho un ovillo, con la vista perdida en el vacío.

-Danny… Cielos, Danny, ¿qué pasa?

El detective se incorporó, avergonzado, e intentó mantener la compostura.

-Nada- dijo después de carraspear.

-No me parece que sea nada.

- Déjalo, Steve.

-Vamos, Danny. Somos amigos- _de__hecho__soy__un__pésimo__amigo__que__te__corta__la__luz__para__que__escuches__el__mar_, se dijo a sí mismo-. Estamos para eso, para contarnos lo que nos ocurre.

-No insistas.

-Danny…

-¡Son esas malditas olas, Steve!

El SEAL le miró con sorpresa.

-Cada vez que las oigo es como revivir una pesadilla- añadió el rubio con un hilo de voz.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, Danny perdido en sus propios recuerdos y Steve preguntándose qué debería hacer para intentar que su amigo se encontrase mejor. Probablemente bastase con estar ahí.

-Fue hace mucho, y es extraño que no sea capaz de sacármelo de la cabeza- comenzó a decir el rubio al cabo de un rato-. Yo acababa de entrar en el departamento de policía y me asignaron una misión encubierta. Tenía que infiltrarme en una da las mafias que había por la zona, los Carducio. Al principio todo iba a pedir de boca, a las pocas semanas, hasta me dejaban ir con ellos en algunas misiones poco importantes. Pero tuve un altercado con Tony, el nieto más joven del capo. Él quería matar a una pobre viejecita cuyo marido, ya muerto, había pedido un préstamo a la familia, y logré convencerlo de que, para pagar, tenía que estar viva. Fue horrible, tuve que atemorizarla y hasta rompí un par de perros de porcelana que tenía sobre la chimenea.

Steve trató de contener su sonrisa.

-No me mires así. Cuando la misión acabó le compré otros… te sorprendería lo caras que son esas figuritas- se quejó el rubio antes de proseguir su historia.- Cada vez me era más difícil contactar con la policía, ya que Tony me vigilaba continuamente. Así que Larry Johnson, uno de los policías que levaban la investigación, decidió que aquello empezaba a ser peligroso, y que lo mejor sería sacarme de ahí. Larry estaba a punto de jubilarse, le quedaban dos meses y no dejaba de decirme que iría con su esposa a Europa, que la llevaría a París, a Londres, a España… Porque había tenido mucha suerte con una esposa que le amaba incondicionalmente, y tenía que dedicarle ahora todo su tiempo, todo el que no pudo dedicarle cuando era policía- al rubio le temblaba la voz mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. Me dijo que era difícil encontrar matrimonios tan estables en el cuerpo… eso lo entendí muchos años después.

Otros minutos de silencio mientras Danny parecía recapitular.

-Por supuesto, me opuse a su idea. Aunque Tony no se fiaba de mí, estaba lejos de sospechar que era un policía, más bien temía que le quitase el puesto de favorito, porque su abuelo se había encariñado conmigo.

"¿Quién no?" Steve se sorprendió a sí mismo con aquel pensamiento.

-Al final, no sé cómo, todo se fue al carajo -Danny suspiró-. No sé cómo lo hicieron, ni siquiera recuerdo haber sido descuidado. Sólo sé que un día llegué y Tony me esperaba con una sonrisa. Me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí y alguien me golpeó la cabeza por detrás. Cuando recuperé la consciencia, estaba en una especie de contenedor industrial. Larry estaba allí, con una herida de bala en una pierna. Sólo se oían las olas rompiendo en alguna orilla.

Steve sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-No sabía qué hacer, no encontraba ninguna forma de salir de ahí. Larry no dejaba de repetirme que me quedase quieto, que tal vez tuviese una conmoción por culpa del golpe en la cabeza. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en su viaje a Europa. De pronto, el contenedor comenzó a llenarse de agua, lentamente. Entré en pánico, es cierto. No sabía cómo salir de allí, no tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos y, lo peor de todo, es que nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido. Las olas continuaban rompiendo una y otra vez, una y otra vez… Estaba bastante mareado, efectivamente, tenía una conmoción. Intenté mantener a mi compañero a flote cuando el agua nos impedía hacer pie, pero creo que perdí la consciencia en algún momento. La policía nos encontró de milagro, habían pillado a Tony por un robo y el muy bravucón se puso a presumir de lo bien que se había librado de dos policías. Hice todo lo que pude, Steve, lo juro… pero fue demasiado para Larry. No sobrevivió…- Danny se abrazó a sus rodillas y, una vez más, lloró por el hombre.

Ahora Steve se sentía todavía peor. Así que era aquello. El sonido de las olas le traía solo malos recuerdos.

Abrazó a su amigo e intentó calmarlo repitiendo frases tranquilizadoras que intentaban exonerarlo de toda culpa.

Luego tomó su mano y lo condujo al dormitorio.

Ya era hora de reconciliarlo con el mar, de borrar los malos recuerdos y sustituirlos por memorias más agradables. Y lo haría a su manera.

Moviéndose el uno contra el otro al ritmo de las olas, con el mar y sus propios gemidos como única banda sonora.

Tal vez Danny nunca se enterase de que la luz la había cortado Steve.

Tal vez, en el fondo, Danny necesitase hablar antes de que la pena le consumiese.

Si hacían falta más sesiones de terapia como aquella, Steve estaba más que dispuesto a concedérselas.

Toda la vida.

Para siempre.

Solos Danny, el mar y él.


End file.
